digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamemon
Kamemon is a Cyborg Digimon. It has a shell like a . Attacks *'Armored Arrow'This attack retains its original name of "Pointer Arrow" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Championship. (Pointer Arrow): Fires an arrow-shaped missile that it is able to guide until it hits the opponent. *'Torto-Tackle'This attack is named "Met Tackle" in Digimon World Data Squad and retains its original name of "'met Tackle" in Digimon World Championship. (met Tackle''): Rolls the ball in its abdomen to charge the opponent, then assaults them with the helmet on its head. * : Stores its whole body in its shell and reflects the opponent's attacks back unchanged. * : Uses its head to attack the enemy. *'Water Shot': Attacks with a bursting stream of water. Design Etymologies ;Kamemon (カメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "}}. Also a pun on |デジカメ|DejiKame}}. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Kamemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy and is unlocked after defeating Kamemon in Area 3. Kamemon is also a requirement for Gawappamon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Next A Kamemon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist Tsurugi Tatsuno and his friends in the battle against . Digimon World Re: Digitize Kamemon digivolves from Koromon and Wanyamon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Kabuterimon, Seadramon, and Gatomon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Taiga can recruit Kamemon into the City by accepting the fishing rod from it. Taiga can fish after recruiting Kamemon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Kamemon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Seadramon, Ikkakumon, Guardromon, Kabuterimon, and Gatomon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS Kamemon digivolves from Poyomon and digivolves further into Gwappamon. Kamemon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kamemon is #073 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an HP-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 118 HP, 120 MP, 74 Attack, 75 Defense, 66 Spirit, 58 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Collector 1 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Kamemon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve into Gwappamon or Tortomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Kamemon, your Digimon must be at least LV 9. Kamemon can also be hatched from the Blue Digi-Egg or Mecha Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kamemon is #057, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Fire elements, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Protection and Paralysis Protection traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Kamemon. Kamemon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve into Gwappamon or Numemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kamemon, your Digimon must be at least level 9, but only if its debug plate has been set. Kamemon can be hatched from the Blue Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kamemon can DigiFuse to Shellmon with Otamamon. Digimon World Championship Kamemon digivolves from Bukamon or Motimon with 20 Aquan AP and can digivolve into Ikkakumon with 6 Battles, Icemon with 20 Machine AP, Tortomon with 20 Aquan AP, or Shellmon pass time. Digimon Masters Kamemon is an obtainable extra Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Gwappamon at LVL 11, Shawjamon at LVL 25 and JumboGamemon at LVL 41. A Kamemon owns the Digicore Shop. Another Kamemon owns the Item Storage. Digimon Heroes! Kamemon can digivolve to Tortamon Notes and references de:Kamemon